poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Mega Tunnel/Mandible's speech
This is how we come to the Mega Tunnel and Mandible's speech goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. the ant workers rip out the ant worker poster and throw away their pick axes Ant foreman: People, come on! I know there's some ant here who doesn't want to make their quota! Ant worker: Buzz off, pawn of the oppressor. walks away as he feels guilty Ant workers: chanting We want Z! We want Z! We want Z! Divatox: Triskull, what is going on?! Triskull: They seem to be rebelling against us. Colonel Cutter: arrives Sorry, sir. I came as soon as I heard. I was debriefing the trackers. General Mandible: And what's the report? Colonel Cutter: Well, this "Z" and this "Twilight's team", sir. They're very slippery characters. They lost Bala's trail at the edge of the lake. General Mandible: The lake? Weaver holding hands with Azteca Alter: Pea, what's that soldier doing?! Pea: He's holding hands, Master..... With a worker. Alter: Argh! I can't stand it anymore! We need a real colony around us! Maybe we should hire a temp agency! Ohh! Olympius: They have lost their patience and may abandon their places, Mother. Queen Bansheera: I do not tolerate mutineers, Olympius. Olympius: I know, Mother. General Mandible: I don't like the way things are going, Olympius. I'm counting on you for results. Olympius: That is where Frax comes in. Frax: You can count on it. General Mandible: Alright, then. Let's wrap this up. he walks up to the citizens as he gives a speech General Mandible: I've heard a lot about this Z and this Twilight's team. I even had the pleasure, of meeting them once. But where are they now? Can anyone point them out? I mean if this Z and his friends care so much about us, then why aren't they here. Alter will tell you why. Alter: Because Z and his friends don't give anything about us! Azteca, and Ocellus' team look at each other Alter: That's why they kidnapped our princess. That's why they ran away. Z and his friends are no heroes. ''We ''are the heroes. We are the ones who ensured the future of our great colony and this great universe. Frax: And when we have completed this magnificent structure, we will reap the benefits: More food, and less work for everyone. ant citizens look surprised to hear Frax say that Frax: And as further rewards for your heroic efforts, each and every one of you will get the day off.... even look more surprised Olympius: Alright, let's not overdo it. Frax: So that you can be Master Darkseid's guests of honor at the Mega Tunnel Dedication Ceremonies! ant citizens cheer, except Weaver, Azteca, and Ocellus' team Olympius: He just overdid it. Alter: Mom, he just overdid it. Divatox: Yes, I know. Ant foreman: chanting Frax! Frax! Ant citizens: chanting Frax! Frax! Frax! Frax! Frax! Frax! Frax! Astronema: Darkonda, bring us that soldier. Darkonda: Yes, my Queen. leaves Trakeena: Get that worker. Triskull: At once. does so Queen Bansheera: And you, Olympius.... You'll bring in Ocellus and her friends. Olympius: Yes, Mother. walks away they leave, Frax poses as the ant citizens continue chanting his name Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era